Portable electronic devices are not only compact and convenient to carry but also feature special human-machine interfaces (such as touch control input interfaces), wireless communication (such as voice and data transmission), or artificial intelligence (such as text and voice recognition) and thus are widely used in daily life. Portable electronic devices are in wide use including mobile computers (ultra mobile personal computer, UMPC), interpreters, personal digital assistants (PDA), notebook computers, video players, and handheld game consoles
A battery is the most important accessory to a portable electronic device. It is because batteries are rechargeable and can supply sufficient power to electronic devices at a venue short of power supply so as for the electronic devices to operate steadily. Take mobile computers (UMPC) as an example, mobile computers are versatile and thus applicable to daily life and especially industries. With industrial environments being typically adverse, sometimes mobile computers (UMPC) have to be used in the humid and dusty environment. Since a battery is usually located in an open space, the moisture or dust readily invades into the battery receiving space. Hence, secure positioning and prevention of permeation are of vital importance to batteries.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional battery fixing structure for the use with a portable electronic product, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 096221889. As shown in the drawing, a portable electronic device 1 has a casing 11, and a receiving space 10 is provided on one side of the casing 11 so as for a battery 13 to be received in the receiving space 10. The battery 13 supplies electric power to the portable electronic device 1. The battery 13 is provided with a connecting portion 131 and a plurality of fixing hooks 133. The casing 11 is provided with a slot 111 corresponding in position to the connecting portion 131 and a plurality of movable hooks 113. The movable hooks 113 protrude into the receiving space 10 and correspond in position to the fixing hooks 133 respectively. Receiving the battery 13 in the receiving space 10 enables the connecting portion 131 to be inserted into the slot 111, and the fixing hooks 133 to be engaged with the movable hooks 113 respectively, so as the battery 13 can be fixed in position to the portable electronic device 1.
However, the prior art does have its drawbacks. The conventional battery fixing structure is not waterproof or dustproof. The battery 13 is not firmly fixed in position, because the battery 13 is fixed in position to the portable electronic device 1 merely by the engagement between the fixing hooks 133 on one side of the battery 13 and the movable hooks 113 in the receiving space 10. The portable electronic device 1 is compact and thus likely to be dropped inadvertently; in consequence, the battery 13 is ejected out from the receiving space 10, as a result, the power interruption leads to loss of data.
To circumvent the aforesaid event, some manufacturer puts forth a battery fixing structure whereby a battery and a casing of a portable electronic device are screwed together, so as to prevent power interruption which might otherwise follow the release of the battery from a receiving space of the inadvertently dropped portable electronic device. However, the battery fixing technique is not free of a drawback either. The battery fixing structure enables the battery to be firmly fixed in position to the receiving space and yet renders installation and uninstalling of the battery inconvenient.